


The Bad Trashcan

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Janet is having a bad day--averybad day.





	The Bad Trashcan

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline/Spoilers: AU. Takes place in my _Prophecy_ universe, so post Heroes (s07e17-18)  
> A/N1: Written for fluffbingo prompt: _first time_ and 100prompts table 1/prompt 9: _clean_  
>  A/N2: Special thanks to my wonderful beta jazwriter!

Janet was having a bad day—a _very_ bad day.

It didn't start off that way. It had started quite nicely, in fact. Kris had joined her in the shower, and they spent more time pleasuring each other than getting clean. They were nearly late to work, but it was worth it. However, once she arrived at work, her day turned sour.

For one thing, Colonel O'Neill's physical was scheduled for first thing in the morning. Of course, it took her over an hour to track him down and drag him back to the infirmary. O'Neill was a bad patient in the best of times, and his physical was definitely not the best of times. To add to the miserable day, SG-4 came back in bad shape due to a misunderstanding with the natives on P5D-323. Captain Hornsby was beaten so badly he would be on medical leave for at least a month. The next problem occurred when a junior doctor accidentally spilled a sample from off-world, and the entire floor had to be quarantined for an hour until tests could determine whether the substance was safe and no one would come down with some strange, alien ailment. Then, to top everything off, she discovered some IV fluids in the supply room leaked, causing damage to other supplies.

And she was barely halfway through her shift.

Janet knew in her current mood she really shouldn't be around people, so she was in the supply room, cleaning up the mess made by the leaky IV bags—alone.

Hearing the supply room door open and close behind her, Janet curtly said, "I told you I didn't want any help with this."

"Who said I was volunteering?"

Janet turned at the sound of her wife's voice. She let out a short breath. "Sorry," she said, her voice soft. She was rewarded with a smile.

"It's okay." Kris cocked her head as if she were sizing Janet up. "Forgive me, honey, but you look like shit."

She threw a roll of wet gauze at Kris. "Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome."

"That is not the way to sweet talk your wife."

"I didn't know you wanted me to sweet talk you, but I will kill that trashcan for you if it's still bothering you," Kris said with a small smirk as she pointed to dented metal receptable in the corner.

Janet blushed, embarrassed that she'd let her anger get the better of her. "No. I think it's finally learned its place."

"So the bad trashcan is having a timeout?"

"Yep."

Kris nodded. She moved to stand behind Janet, placing her hands on Janet's shoulders, and started to massage them. Janet actually flinched due to how tightly corded her muscles were.

"Ohhh..." She dropped her head forward. "God, that feels good."

"Your muscles are so tight."

"I know."

"Why are you in scrubs?"

"I changed, so I wouldn't get anything on my uniform."

Kris's hands always worked magic on her body. Her muscles soon started to loosen up. When she felt Kris trail her tongue along the back of her neck, Janet let out a soft chuckle. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kris asked, kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"Distracting me."

Kris turned Janet around, so they were facing each other. She continued her activities down the V-neckline of Janet's scrub top. "Oh, so I'm just a distraction, huh?"

"Mmm... no."

She continued to kiss and lick her way up the other side of the neckline. Kris backed Janet up against the wall as they kissed, each kiss more passionate. 

Reluctantly, Janet placed her hands on Kris's shoulders and gently pushed her away while taking a deep breath. [ _Damn, what you do to me_ ,] she said through their mental bond. She shook her head. "But we're at work, honey. Someone could walk in."

"Not very easily; I locked the door," Kris said with a smirk. "Besides, your staff is more than a little wary about disturbing you right now."

Janet arched an eyebrow.

"They heard you beating up the bad trashcan," Kris said, smiling.

Janet again blushed.

Kris moved closer, Janet's hands on her shoulders no longer providing any resistance. She leaned in and whispered in Janet's ear. "I'll give you a choice. One, we stay right here, and I distract you, a lot. Or two, we get out of here and spend the rest of the day at the movies, or flying a kite in the park, or stuffing ourselves with fattening food, or whatever else you can think of to have fun while playing hooky." Kris pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

Janet reached up and caressed Kris's cheek. "After the day I've had, I really wish we could."

"We can."

"You know as well as I do it just doesn't work that way, honey."

Kris reached for the phone on the wall and quickly punched in a number. "This is Kris. I'm standing in front of Janet trying to convince her to leave with me." She then handed the phone to Janet.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Fraiser?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get your butt off my base, and don't come back until Thursday. And take Kris with you. That's an order." General Hammond hung up before she could respond.

She looked at Kris in complete surprise. "What did you do? You arranged this, didn't you?"

"Nope. It was completely his idea. He said there were no teams due in or out today or tomorrow, so he said you and I should play hooky for a couple of days. He even said it was an order, and I didn't feel like arguing about it." Kris glanced at the dented trashcan in the corner. "Maybe the bad trashcan got word out somehow about his punishment," she said with a smile. "You know you really have to be careful about corporal punishment these days."

Janet smiled. "All right; you win. Let's get out of here."

It was easy to see her head nurse's surprise when Janet exited the supply room arm-in-arm with Kris. "Abby?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Will you finish up the supply room, please?"

"Of course."

"And order a new trashcan."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Also, let Dr. Warner know he's in charge. I'm playing hooky until Thursday."

Abby looked flummoxed. "Hooky, ma'am?"

"Yes. I'll be back on Thursday."

"But you've never played hooky."

Janet grinned. "There's a first time for everything, Abby."

With the knowledge that her bad day had turned into a very good one, Janet looked forward to a couple of days relaxing with Kris. She smiled all the way home.

FIN


End file.
